


D'autres fins

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Break Up, Death Fic, F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, What Ifs, not a happy end, substitutes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de one-shots Havoc/Fuery qui se terminent mal. Espérons qu'il n'y en aura pas trop ?<br/>1er volet : On dira que c'était une mort naturelle.<br/>2ème : Combler l'absence.<br/>3ème : S'il est incapable de lui dire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une fin triste [death fic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Havoc et Fury, Une histoire à suivre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379447) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



>   
> **Titre :** Une fin triste  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc, Havoc/Fury  
>  **Genre :** tragique  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Notes :** un futur que je ne souhaite pas à ma série de fics Havoc/Fury  
>  **Avertissements :** death fic  
>  **Continuité :** dans un futur relativement lointain et complètement hypothétique après la série  
>  **Thème** #01, mort naturelle pour 30morts  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1500
> 
> "Et ils n'y pouvaient rien."  
> 

Un bloc de pierre, un nom, des dates. La terre fraîchement retournée. Et le souvenir d’un trou immense dans le sol, la morsure d’un vide énorme dans sa vie. Ça devait bien finir un jour.  
Ils avaient eu une dizaine d’années de bonheur ensemble. Face à cette tombe, Jean avait d’une part l’impression que ça ne voulait plus rien dire, et de l’autre peur de n’en avoir pas assez profité.  
Quelques années ensemble et désormais toute sa vie sans lui. Il ne restait plus personne dans le cimetière pour le voir allumer une cigarette, personne pour l’entendre s’en excuser.  
Ils avaient eu des années de joies et de peines, de bons moments et de moments durs, des années dont il espérait un jour se rappeler à quel point elles avaient été heureuses, juste parce que Cain était dans sa vie.  
Ils avaient mis du temps à se chercher, à se trouver, mais une fois ensemble, il leur avait semblé que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer.  
Jusqu’à l’hiver dernier.

Ils n’avaient pas compris tout de suite, bien sûr. Ça arrive à tout le monde, de se mettre à tousser, l’hiver. Un rhume insistant, une petite grippe qui s’éternise, on n’y fait pas forcément attention. Il s’était écoulé tellement de temps avant qu’il ne s’en inquiète… les médecins ont dit que ça n’aurait sans doute rien changé, pourtant ; ça ne console pas.  
Il se rappelle Cain, avec le retour des beaux jours, essoufflé au moindre effort. Cain qui se faisait de plus en plus passif. Cain pour qui un simple escalier à monter était devenu une épreuve. Cain qui supportait de plus en plus mal les séances d’entraînement, mais refusait obstinément de l’avouer.  
Cain était comme ça, il n’aurait jamais voulu causer de souci à qui que ce soit. Il ne se plaignait pas, niait en bloc quand on s’inquiétait de son état. Il allait bien. Il se sentait bien. Bon, il avait le souffle un peu court, he bien, avouait-il en riant, c’est vrai qu’il avait une toute petite carrure et qu’il ne fallait pas attendre de lui les mêmes prouesses que de ses collègues plus grands et plus baraqués. Bon, d’accord, et peut-être que le fait de vivre avec un grand fumeur n’aidait pas, non plus.  
Cet argument-là, curieusement, passa aux oubliettes quelques semaines plus tard.

Ils avaient réussi à faire semblant que tout allait bien un certain temps. Puis le jour où Cain, à force de tousser, se mit à cracher du sang, tout céda et la panique déferla.   
Jean se maudit d’avoir crevé de jalousie à voir Cain passer sous les mains d’un médecin, à voir ces mains étrangères sur le torse de _son_ Fury-baby… c’était absolument ridicule, il n’aurait pas dû avoir de telles pensées à un tel endroit, à un tel moment, dans de telles circonstances.   
Et c’est là que le médecin, au lieu de les rassurer, les avait plongés encore plus loin dans l’inquiétude. Le bruit que faisait Cain à chaque respiration, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et le fait de cracher du sang, ça n’augurait jamais rien de bon. Il lui avait fait passer une radiographie. 

Dans la salle d’attente, il avait dû le soutenir, aux bords des larmes, l’écouter avouer dans un murmure terrifié qu’un de ses amis d’enfance était mort de la tuberculose quand ils étaient adolescents, et cette idée le faisait crever de peur. Jean n’avait su que dire pour le rassurer, pour le convaincre que ça n’était sans doute pas si grave, que tout irait bien. La même crainte l’avait saisi.  
Seulement, l’ombre visible sur son poumon, ça n’était pas une fissure tuberculeuse, non. Une masse sombre qui n’avait rien à faire là. Un truc qui poussait et prenait lentement tout l’espace. Et on n’y pouvait rien.  
Il n’existait aucun traitement réellement efficace. Quelques techniques expérimentales, qui ne donnaient pas de résultats bien probants, et des souffrances certaines en plus de la maladie elle-même. Cain refusa tout en bloc. 

Au début, ils tentèrent bien de nier l’un et l’autre, ce qu’on leur prédisait…  
Et puis… et puis, il ne veut plus y repenser, aujourd’hui.

Aujourd’hui, il n’y a plus qu’un trou dans la terre et un cimetière désert. Ils sont tous partis, enfin. À contre-cœur pour certains, ils l’ont enfin laissé seul avec ce vide. _Foutue cérémonie…_

L’un après l’autre, ses « amis » lui débitèrent ces phrases convenues de circonstances. Peut-être parce que c’est tellement dur d’en parler, qu’on n’ose rien dire de sincère et qu’on se sent obligé de se retrancher derrière ces formules toutes faites ?  
Mais il n’en pouvait plus d’entendre répéter qu’au moins, Cain ne souffrait plus. Et qu’il avait eu la fin qu’il voulait, n’est-ce pas ? qu’il était parti heureux, sans doute.   
_…Tu parles._

D’abord, Cain ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas vouloir finir comme ça ; il aurait dû vivre encore de longues années, voir grandir encore quelques générations de chiens, peut-être déprimer sur l’impossibilité d’avoir des enfants ensemble, ou peut-être pas… mais avoir une vie longue et heureuse et bien remplie et s’éteindre tranquillement. Pas fauché en plein combat comme tant d’autres, et certainement pas étouffé à petit feu par cette saloperie qui l’avait rongé.   
Mais bien sûr, ils n’avaient rien pu y faire. Ils avaient dû se contenter d’encaisser, durement. 

Cain avait refusé tout net toute tentative de traitement. Il savait bien que c’était inutile. Contre cette horreur, dont aujourd’hui encore il était incapable de prononcer le nom, il n’y avait rien à espérer. Et l’idée d’un acharnement terrifiait Cain, qui n’y voyait que de la douleur supplémentaire, sans croire aux quelques semaines à peine, peut-être quelques mois de sursis que ça leur apporterait peut-être.  
Cain refusait de croire à ce peut-être. Ou refusait peut-être simplement de croire à la réalité de la si courte échéance qu’on lui annonçait.

Cain avait choisi l’option qui lui semblait la moins pire. Mais si lui, Jean, n’en avait pas voulu, d’une telle fin ? s’il pensait qu’il aurait mieux valu tenter le tout pour le tout, pour juste un tout petit peu de temps ensemble en plus ? Mais il n’avait pas pu le forcer à faire ce choix.

Cain avait refusé d’être hospitalisé, quoi qu’il advienne. Il voulait finir chez lui, chez eux, auprès de Jean, sans médecin pour s’acharner inutilement sur lui. Que ça se termine de manière naturelle, tant pis si la fin devait venir plus vite ; au moins il pensait ne pas la voir venir. Ou avoir moins mal de devoir partir, quel que soit l’endroit où l’on va après, si au moins le départ se faisait dans un cadre familier. C’était mieux pour lui. Mais cela avait aussi condamné Jean à assister à son agonie, à être témoin de ses dernières souffrances.

Alors, qu’est-ce qu’ils savaient, eux tous, qui lui répétaient encore et encore qu’il ne souffrait plus, qu’il était enfin en paix ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils en savaient vraiment, de la douleur de Cain ?

À la toute fin, il lui avait tenu la main jusqu’au bout. Jusqu’à ce que les doigts bleuis, inertes entre les siens, deviennent trop froids. Longtemps après le dernier souffle. Il attendit tellement longtemps une respiration de plus qui n’arrivait plus…

Cain ne souffrait plus, maintenant. D’accord. Mais Cain ne ressentait plus rien, rien du tout, ni douleur ni bien-être ni envie ni amour pour lui. Les sentiments qui lui restaient étaient voués au vide, au néant. Cain n’existait plus, l’homme qu’il avait aimé plus que tout n’était plus, plus rien que quelques images éparses au fond de sa mémoire, qu’il peinait à rappeler.  
Comme si les souvenirs heureux avaient été enfouis sous terre en même temps que son corps, comme si la maladie avait bouffé toute trace de leur bonheur avant qu’elle ne vienne tout balayer.

Avec le temps, ça reviendrait peut-être. Le souvenir de la douceur du passé… Et alors, ça ferait encore plus mal, n’est-ce pas, de pleurer après ce temps heureux envolé. Cain ne souffrait plus, d’accord, mais et Jean alors, qui s’en souciait, de sa douleur à lui, de la perte irremplaçable ?

Seul désormais, la nuit, il se prendrait à écouter dans le silence, à guetter encore et encore une respiration qui ne venait pas, qui ne viendrait plus. 

Pour le moment, il faisait jour pour encore plusieurs heures, et il ressentait déjà la solitude. Chose qu’il n’avait plus faite depuis des mois, il alluma une cigarette et tira rageusement dessus. Voilà, il était seul, sans plus personne pour lui reprocher d’avoir tué Cain avec ça. Personne ne l’avait jamais formulé à haute voix. Un médecin, une fois, l’avait même réfuté, disant que c’était juste la faute à pas de chance, inscrit dans ses cellules, triste mais hélas naturel, rien à voir. Ça ne l’empêchait pas de le penser quand même. Ça n’empêchait sans doute pas son entourage de le penser non plus.

_Et qu’est-ce que je vais faire maintenant sans toi ? Dix années avec toi et toute la vie sans. Trouver un autre homme, retourner auprès d’une femme, rester seul pour le restant de mes jours, me tuer le plus vite possible ?_  
Il écrasa son mégot. Qui s’en souciait encore, à présent ?


	2. Ange virtuel [absence ou rupture et déni ?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour faire semblant qu'il est là à ses côtés...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Virtual angel_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cain Fury, Fury/Havoc  
>  **Genre :** angst/ _lime_  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Avertissement :** fumeux, dans tous les sens du terme  
>  **Thèmes :** "virtuel" pour 31_jours (26 septembre '06)   
>  et 1#07, "odorat" 30_interdits  
>  **Prompt :** "virtual reality" d'après 30_lemons  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : quelques années dans un futur spéculatif - peut être celui de ma fic longue, mais je ne le leur souhaite pas.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 555

La chambre est tellement vide, sans Jean, qu’elle paraît immense et froide. Sur la table de nuit repose le dernier paquet de cigarettes qu’il a laissé en partant.   
Sans réfléchir, Cain s’en saisit. Qu’est-ce qu’il peut détester l’odeur de tabac, qu’est-ce qu’il a pu détester chaque fois où Jean est rentré à la maison empestant la cigarette froide…  
Pourtant, il vide le paquet, et allume toutes les cigarettes, les laissant se consumer d’elles-mêmes dans le cendrier, curieuse imitation des bâtonnets d’encens qu’on trouve sur les autels.   
Cain déteste leur odeur d’habitude, oui, mais malgré tout, elle lui rappelle l’absent et il la respire avec regrets et nostalgie. 

Rapidement, la fumée envahit la chambre, écrase Cain allongé sur le lit, comme le corps d’un amant peu délicat. Et Cain se laisse faire sans regimber. Nu sur le drap qui porte encore l’odeur du corps de Jean, il laisse la fumée recouvrir son propre corps. Comme ça, l’illusion est parfaite.   
L’oreiller garde encore le parfum de ses cheveux, le matelas semble toujours creusé par son poids, et la fumée se fait épaisse, si épaisse qu’on dirait presque que Jean est revenu. Les mains qui courent sur son corps, ça ne peut être que celles de Jean…   
Sa respiration se fait difficile, l’air est aussi lourd qu’après une nuit d’amour. Et puis, dans cet air qu’il aspire en haletant, il retrouve le goût des baisers de Jean.  
Et les mains sur son corps se font pressantes. Il y a toujours le fantôme de fumée qui le caresse, léger comme un papillon, mais les mains insistent, vraiment, se referment sur lui, touchent sa chair comme seul Jean sait le faire. 

L’air qui se condense toujours autour de lui, sur lui, pèse sur son corps comme le corps de Jean. Il sent le poids et la chaleur de son amant contre lui, et les mains qui le serrent et vont et viennent et forcissent et accélèrent.   
La fumée, trop lourde, lui coule dans la gorge, l’étouffe. Derrière la saveur âcre des cendres, il retrouve les baisers de Jean, oui, puis le goût de sa chair. Et sa gorge le brûle, comme si quelque chose de trop gros, de trop dur, de trop chaud, s’y engouffrait, mais ça n’est pas grave, puisqu’après tout c’est Jean.  
C’est juste un peu plus sauvage que ce à quoi il s’attendait, mais ça leur est déjà arrivé, par le passé, de se laisser guider par le pur instinct et d’y aller trop vite et trop fort et ça restait malgré tout si bon, puisque c’était eux deux.   
Et les mains de Jean sur lui le lui rappellent bien, toujours fortes et sûres d’elles, elles bougent sur lui jusqu’à ce que ce soit Cain qui perde le contrôle de lui-même.  
Il ne peut pas crier le nom de Jean mais gémit quand même, et de sa gorge irritée sourd un feulement d’animal blessé. 

Quand il rouvre les yeux, il est certain de voir les yeux gris-bleu de Jean dans les volutes de fumée au-dessus de lui, et son sourire aussi, et même les traits de son visage.  
Et pour la toute première fois, Cain se dit que Jean ressemblait à la description arbitraire qu’on donnait aux anges dont on parle dans les légendes, grand, blond, pâle avec yeux couleur de ciel et des mains magiques.


	3. Au suivant ! [non-histoire]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'a des fois, quand faut y'aller faut y'aller, mais quand même...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au suivant !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Cain Fury/Jean Havoc, Fury x OFC, Havoc x OFC (les OFCs étant juste des figurantes sans personnalité)  
>  **Genre :** _lime_ glauque/angst  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Avertissements :** shônen ai platonique versus hentai hétéro ; substituts, prostitution.  
>  **Thèmes :** 1#09, « vue » pour 30_interdits  
>  **Prompt :** d'après « the bordello » sur 30_lemons  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un bon millier

Une mission qui traînait en longueur dans un bled dans le Sud – c’était rare qu’on les envoie dans ce coin, mais tout arrivait ! - tapait sur les nerfs de tout le monde. Une soirée de permission accordée vit les soldats filer vers les bas-fonds de la ville proche. Avec eux, ses camarades plus âgés et plus haut gradés entraînaient presque de force un jeune sergent :  
Comment expliquer qu’il n’avait nulle envie d’accompagner ses collègues au bordel ? Comment justifier de n’y trouver aucun intérêt ? dire qu’il n’aimait pas l’idée des filles achetées comme des marchandises, prétendre qu’il avait quelqu’un à la maison ? Ils riraient et diraient que ces greluches étaient faites pour ça, qu’il fallait bien lâcher un peu de pression.   
Se faire porter pâle ? ça allait bien une ou deux fois, mais ils finiraient par avoir des soupçons. Il entendait déjà les noms d’oiseaux lancés, juste pour voir si ça le blesserait, et il savait que oui, ça le toucherait. Il ne se sentait pas capable, pas capable du tout d’endurer ça, pas capable de se faire accepter, à des milliers de lieues de pouvoir supporter les brimades qui suivraient sans nul doute.  
 _Maudit soit le culte de la virilité des soldats_ , soupirait-il intérieurement.

Pas le choix ; il les suivit, se demandant comment il s’en tirerait. Déjà, il savait que son angoisse devait être visible de tous, malgré les efforts qu’il faisait pour la cacher.

« Mal à l’aise, petit ? »  
Oh, comme il détestait qu’on l’appelle ainsi ! et qu’on lui fasse une telle remarque. Il se sentit rougir.  
« Un peu.  
\- Première fois ? » demanda Breda avec un sourire grivois. Il pouvait essayer de se raccrocher à cette perche.  
Il hocha la tête, gêné.  
« Bah, pas de quoi stresser ! On va te trouver une fille gentille qui te montrera tout !  
\- Et puis quand même, il était temps ! » ajouta un type qu’il ne connaissait que de vue.

Quelques minutes auparavant encore, il se demandait comment il ferait, seul face à la fille, s’il pourrait faire illusion, ou bien s’arranger pour n’avoir rien à faire sans qu’elle aille rien en répéter à quiconque ?  
Il avait déchanté, à peine jeté à l’intérieur du bordel. On l’avait poussé dans le dos – _Allez, fais pas ton timide !_ \- sans même qu’il ait le temps de dire _ouf_.  
Ils s’étaient retrouvés dans un genre de salon trop grand et décoré avec ce qu’il trouvait un mauvais goût certain, avec tout autour les chambres des filles, et les filles qui attendaient…  
Certains de ses camarades avaient déjà commencé à se dévêtir. Il avait presque paniqué. Tous ces corps autour de lui, qui faisaient étalage de leur vigueur sans complexe…  
Il sentit rapidement le rouge lui monter aux joues, sans parler d’autre chose. Que faire, reporter son regard sur les filles pour donner le change, ça le calmerait ? ou en profiter pour contempler ses camarades à la dérobée… c’était risqué. 

Ils le précipitèrent dans les bras d’une demoiselle plus très jeune, qui l’entraîna dans un coin de la pièce. En fait de chambre, ça n’était à peine plus que des cabines, séparées de leurs voisines et de la grande salle par de simples tentures. À peine une illusion d’intimité au milieu d’une orgie…  
Il entendit des encouragements obscènes criés par quelques voix qu’il ne reconnut pas, et le rideau retomba, les cachant à leur vue.  
De l’autre côté, il l’avait vu du coin de l’œil, Havoc était entré, avec une fille toute menue, semblant minuscule à côté de lui. Il devinait leurs silhouettes en ombres chinoises. Havoc pétrissait les formes de la fille, la prenait violemment.  
Devant lui, la sienne était étendue sur le dos, passive, attendant qu’il se décide. 

Il déglutit difficilement, prit une grande inspiration, jeta un dernier coup d’œil aux ombres chinoises voisines. Et enfin, s’étendit sur la fille, évitant obstinément son regard, cherchant à faire taire tous ses scrupules.  
Il s’exécuta consciencieusement, la touchant le moins possible – Vous m’ferez une centaine de pompes, braillait la voix de son instructeur au fond de sa mémoire - et gardant les yeux soigneusement fermés, peignant à l’intérieur de ses paupières closes le lieutenant Havoc, si proche et si lointain à la fois. Son visage où devait se lire l’attente fébrile, ses yeux embrumés de désir, son corps musclé par l’entraînement, sans doute luisant de sueur sous l’effort. Il pouvait l’entendre soupirer et grogner, juste à côté de lui. Il pouvait l’imaginer entre ses bras, essayer de ressentir son corps sous le sien.

Il pouvait oublier le lieu et les circonstances, ne plus penser qu’au lieutenant Havoc à qui il faisait l’amour en pensée.  
Jusqu’à le toucher vraiment, le sentir, contre sa peau, sous sa peau même, à l’intérieur de lui, jusqu’à le rejoindre mentalement et libérer toutes ses pulsions silencieuses.

 

Quand ce fut fait, il s’arrangea pour pouvoir s’esquiver sans jeter un dernier regard à la fille. Il voulait simplement ne plus penser qu’elle avait été là. Ne pas voir, c’était ne pas savoir. Il pouvait peut-être nier jusqu’à son existence.   
Ça ne l’empêchait pas de se sentir sale, bien plus que lorsqu’il se caressait seul en visualisant le corps d’un autre. 

Quand il émergea, retrouver cette orgie visuelle de corps nus prêts justement à l’orgie charnelle, eut raison du peu de force qu’il lui restait. Il n’avait plus qu’une envie : rentrer au camp, vite, se doucher, longuement, et essayer peut-être d’oublier tout ça.

 

(S’il avait pu savoir que, de son côté du rideau, Havoc avait quant à lui gardé les yeux grands ouverts pour être sûr et certain que c’était bien une fille qu’il tenait entre ses bras, et pas cette certaine personne qui revenait trop souvent dans ses rêves, cela n’aurait sans doute rien changé au sentiment de dégoût qui le submergeait.   
Mais, bien sûr, il n’avait aucun moyen de le voir. Il ne pouvait même pas espérer. Seulement s’en vouloir de mentir autant, à lui-même comme aux autres.)


End file.
